


Primroses' Promise

by lilycrataegus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycrataegus/pseuds/lilycrataegus
Summary: For Iwaizumi walking down in Irvine to the west towards West Coast is a picture after he graduated from high school. His hopes going with Oikawa to a city full of  Palm trees should fade after that guy refused and decided to continue his study in Argentina. There was no explanation from Oikawa the reason why. Both of them have been separated for years even when they live on the same continent until they reunited in a white room which decorated by medical and surgical instruments.
Relationships: childhood - Relationship
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	Primroses' Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, this work is still in progress. Please leave comment if you think there is thing i should improve. Thank you :)

Dec, 24th 1999  
Oikawa ran down the stairs while his left hand raised his green pants of an alien while the other hand carried a balloon with an alien face. He quickly opened the door and pulled the hand of a black-haired boy who looked pale from the winter wind. Both of them went straight to the living room, turned on the television and shouted loudly when Alien VS Monster aired. Their eyes were glowing. At the end of the story, iwazumi wa beng so quiet, something that was rare for Oikawa since he would usually talk a lot about his obsession with creatures that resembled godzila or predators. 

"Iwa-chan, are you alright?" 

"Toru, do you want to go to America? We might be able to find them there? "

Oikawa paused for a moment, then laughed out of loud, thinking that Iwazumi would have such a though. Looking at serious face of Iwazumi, Oikawa realized that 5 years old boy in front of him was not joking at the moment. 

"Sure. I want. Promise we will go to America someday, both of us. "

March, 14th 2011  
Spring greeted miyagi, giving happiness to some people after winter had passed. Suisen flowers began to appear as if declaring a new page that had arrived. Anyone who saw it would form a knot of smile on their face, but not for the two students in graduation uniforms who had been sitting next to each other with constricted faces. Fists gripping the edge of the chair with a sharp gaze. For several hours they had been in this position and there were no conversation came out, no one wanted to start until Iwazumi looked away while taking a long step away from that place. He stopped after a few steps without looking back. 

"I thought you still remembered our promise back then or is it turns out you thought I was joking all this time. I don't know, I'll leave without you. "

His voice was flat but there was anger and anger inside. His feet continued to walk away leaving Oikawa alone with a bright red face holding back his anger. The day of high school graduation which he hoped to be the best moment in high school turned into separation and dissension. 

\---   
The night sky felt darker for Oikawa whose face look sad. His body was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank mind until his gaze moved to desk beside his bed and caught a small frame of a portrait of two familiar faces. That's the first photo of him and Iwaizumi, 12 years ago. His hands clenched and a disheveled smile plastered. He realized that soon the two of them would be in different countries, no longer enjoying the streets in the same city, there were no more debates at the same station, nor for the same volleyball court. Everything will be different next month precisely when Iwaizumi chooses to continue his life in California. It would be a lie if Oikawa said he had forgotten his promise because never a single moment he considered Iwazumi as a joke. It was also not not a coincidence that he refused Iwaizumi's offer to go with him. For Iwazumi, there was something he had not been able to give up for a while and forced him to separate away from Iwazumi for a while even though he had been cursing himself. It was like he wanted to refuse someone's offer to go to Argentina but he was aware of the risks that might await him if he refused and Iwazumi being upset was the biggest risk. His hands ruffled his hair remembering the mistake he made this morning. Oikawa never thought Iwazumi would be so angry and even left her message without replying to a word. 


End file.
